The Witch of the West is Dead
by elphiegravity
Summary: A short look into Glinda's perspective during the melting. It actually makes an appearence in my novel, in a slightly different tense. EDIT: Elphaba's pov has been uploaded.
1. Good News, She's Dead! (Glinda)

I watched her smile fade slowly, the corners of her mouth falling. Her eyes were glossy and I felt ripped up on the inside. I knew all too well what she was planning.

"Hide yourself," she urged, but her voice sounded unsure, "no one can no you were here." She rested her emerald fingers gently on her chest, though I noticed them tremble slightly. And then she turned sharply, hiding her face from mine. In a flash she'd disappeared behind a curtain. From a damp and dirty corner I watch as the Wicked Witch dies. Her shrieks fill the room like thick liquid, so heavy it's inescapable.

"No," I whisper, choking on my almost silent words. I realize then that what I'd said rand truer and deeper than I realized. She was the only friend I'd had that'd ever really mattered. Stronger and braver and tougher than I was able to comprehend. I felt the air leave my lungs and felt the compression. Felt the tears burn my cheeks. I saw it all, frozen and helpless.

"I love you," I cried, my now screams were inaudible though over the orders of the guards. "Don't leave! You can't leave me here alone!" But she did, she left me here in the corner of her former dwelling. Scared and torn apart. All I had left of her was her ragged, silken hat and a promise to never reveal the truth. I collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably on the cold stone floor, cobwebs sticking in my hair. The worst part was that when I slowly dragged my numb body back to the city I had to somehow sing and rejoice, announcing the wonderful news and restricting my heart like a bird in a cage, like my Elphie in her wicked title. "_I'm limited."_

"Good news!" rings in the grounds behind me, but all I can hear is her voice in the wind, "_Because I knew you..."_

The Witch of the West was dead and everyone who knew her story was long dead and gone. A new era had begun in Oz, but to me it's haunting was all to present.


	2. Redux (Elphaba's Perspective)

I dropped her hands, watching her face twist in a way that was sad, but somehow holding back. I knew she could read my actions like no one else. I knew she was all too aware of my intentions. The thought of that sickened me. I was horrible for doing this, for making her think I along with everyone else she ever cared for was dead. What kind of friend was I? But I couldn't back out now, no, I'd gone too far to turn around. My fate was sealed. In a minute I'd be 'dead.'

"Hide yourself, please," I begged. I hoped, even maybe prayed that she wouldn't see, hoped that somehow she'd be spared from the gruesome cheers that follow any unloved person's murder. I had to turn away to keep myself from crying in front of her. It'd give everything away.

"_And goodness know the wicked's lives are lonely, goodness knows the wicked die alone!"_ I wish I had died alone. Wish that Glinda had left. But she didn't. And in some horrible wicked way I'm glad to be dead. Glad that maybe Glinda has a chance to start a new chapter as I do. But I can see her, see that it'll never happen. I see what the celebratory Ozians don't, the crease on her forehead and the damp circle around her eye. And only then do I realize my mistake. Only then I realize that my death has actually sparked mourn in somebody. That the wicked, maybe don't die alone. I feel hollow and my throat burns.

"Come on!" Fiyero urges, but it only makes the tears hurt more. Because I know that I can't ever go back. Can't ever see her again. And for a moment I wish I hadn't done it. She was my only friend.

"No Glinda, I'm sorry," I sob. Of course she can't hear me. I need her to feel my forgiveness, I can't leave without it. "_I have been changed..."_ Suddenly everything is silenced by the uproar of applause. Joy throughout all the land, the Wicked Witch at last is dead. I force myself to leave without looking back. But I still think I can hear her cry.


End file.
